


lessons from darwin

by 9luciddreams (1degenerates)



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1degenerates/pseuds/9luciddreams
Summary: This is how Margaret Schroeder learned to manipulate.
Kudos: 1





	lessons from darwin

This is how Margaret Schroeder learned to manipulate.

Over in County Kerry things aren’t necessarily simpler, but Margaret wasn’t completely naïve about how a person’s true intentions were usually selfish. It was in their nature to be and people can’t help but be eager to survive in any way possible. Her knowledge of the lowest of the low and how they went about living (she had married one of that lot after all) is that they usually choose whatever was the easiest way.

It isn’t until she becomes fully involved with Nucky and his business that she realizes that she too could become that sort of person, not like her husband exactly but one that would do absolutely whatever she could to survive in this country, for her children to live and be happy. She never imagined herself living like this. Here in this beautiful home that Nucky had her and her children settle into.

And to think it was on account of her forward banter with the Senator that truly captured Nucky’s interest – the way she archly threw back barbs with equal, if not better, vigor to each of the Senator’s demeaning comments about women’s suffrage.

Nucky told her he didn’t want to play games and yet she kept resorting to them because it was a part of his lifestyle, how he did his business and how she learned to survive amongst all of the strange and illegal dealings that went on during the night in this depraved city. Hell, Nucky thrived off of it, if only he would admit it.

And she had to adapt.

It was the same back when she had made up her mind to emigrate to the states. Seeing the harbors of Ellis Island slowly drifting in meant she survived the first part of her life. She had made it over – safely. And even though her baby didn’t make it, she knew that she had to move forward and make an attempt to live if she wanted to survive in this cut-throat world at all.

Kneeling, with her head bowed, forehead resting on her fisted hands – not altogether folded in prayer (she wasn’t praying for absolution because she didn’t feel she deserved it), a faint memory of Agent Van Alden flit through her mind.

_Do you recognize her?_

What a cruel man, indeed. She was already beside herself with remorse and she didn’t need anyone else to remind her of her misdeeds. Her reflection in the mirror often judged her enough rather than the other way around.

Margaret finally understood what Mr. Harrow meant when he confided in her that he had forgotten how his face had once looked like. She was anticipating the day when she no longer would be able to recognize herself and she hoped that no one would witness the change as closely as she herself had the unfortunate eye to see. If Van Alden apparently saw the signs, and he barely knew her, who’s to say that Nucky wouldn’t be able to or even her precious little ones? The thought of it alone made her shake with terror.

As much as she hates the feeling of this loss of self, she knows she can’t dwell on her thoughts here for much longer. She raises her head, which is difficult for her because it seems to have taken on the brunt of her heavy heart. Her eyes are immediately drawn to Christ on the cross, enduring the suffering of our mortal sins. Margaret then makes the Sign of the Cross and quickly exits the pew.

***

The tête-à-tête that earlier transpired near the fireplace had proven how far Margaret is willing to go for Nucky and, ultimately, how determined she is to survive.

_Who’s against you?_

_All of them._

While she brushes her long curls out, Nucky walks into their room. His tired eyes have this look in them that Margaret immediately recognizes - the weight of the world. It's too much and yet she knows what she must do.

This is how Margaret Schroeder learns to manipulate and then deny everything she has ever believed that she would amount to.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> https://9luciddreams.livejournal.com/1111.html


End file.
